


Innocent No Longer

by BadWolfGirl01



Series: When Nightmares Come, I Reach for You [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Ficandchips, Guilt, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGirl01/pseuds/BadWolfGirl01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: innocence. Set post-Dalek; the Doctor has some serious introspection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent No Longer

He was not a good man.

The Doctor knew this fact quite well. Even before the Time War, before he ended it all, he hadn’t been a good man. He hadn’t been innocent. But never had he heard the dead scream and felt their pain in his mind as it happened. That kind of pain, followed by emptiness, hardened him. The War hardened him. And on the rare occasions that he slept, those screams haunted him. 

Tonight, however, he did not weep from the pain, but because he was not innocent.

And now, because of him, neither was Rose Tyler.


End file.
